dougsandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheBlueRogue/The Fantasy Video Games of 2013
The fantasy genre is well represented in video games for the coming year. Whether you enjoy the middle-earth theme, exploring the world of forgotten lore and magic, or fighting your way through droves of enemy armies as your own powerful god-warrior. There are plenty of games to get excited about for the coming year. Excited to cast some spells, or hack through some monsters? Take a look at the most exciting fantasy games of 2013! The Elder Scrolls Online Developer: ZeniMax Online Studios Explore: The Elder Scrolls Wiki The Elder Scrolls series one of the most expansive fantasy settings in all of video games. Instead of a traditional single player RPG experience, The Elder Scrolls Online takes the series into uncharted territory with a MMORPG release. The game will take place during the second era, with players being able to fight, join guilds, and explore. God of War: Ascension Developer: SCE Santa Monica Explore: God of War Wiki The God of War series is well known for it's hack-and-slash gameplay, with a story set in the lore of the Greek gods. This time around, Ascension serves as a prequel to the entire main series. Kratos attempts to sever ties with the God of War Ares. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate Developer: MercurySteam Explore: Castlevania Wiki Mirror of Fate is a direct sequel to Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. It stars Gabriel Blemong's song Trevor Belmont, along with the fan favorite vampire, Alucard. The game will take place 25 years after the previous entry, and the story will reveal the tale of Gabriel's descendants. Fire Emblem: Awakening Developer: Intelligent Systems, Red Entertainment Explore: Fire Emblem Wiki The eleventh original game in the strategy RPG series, Awakening brings Fire Emblem to the DS for the first time. The game's trademark battle system, number of characters, and depth of story returns. This time, the main character Chrom must lead his vigilante force to help protect the Kingdom of Ylisse. Rayman Legends Developer: Ubisoft Montpellier Explore: Rayman Wiki The fantastical platformer series returns in this four player co-op adventure. Rayman, Globox, and the Teensies wander through an enchanted forest before being sucked into a series of captivating paintings. The gang must run, jump, and fight their way through each world to discover the true secrets of every painting. Soul Sacrifice Developer: Marvelous AQL, SCE Japan Studio Soul Sacrifice is an all-new game created by Mega Man created, Keiji Inafune. The core mechanic of the game involves sacrificing parts of the character's body to unleash devastating attacks. The game will take place in the third person, and allows for a lot of customization of abilities (refereed to as sacrifices) Dragon's Crown Developer: Vanillaware, Atlus This 2D fantasy-action RPG is a spritual successor to the Atlus game, Princess Crown. The game takes elements from Norse mythology and is an action-roleplaying game structured like a traditional side scrolling beat 'em up. The game includes six classes from Fighter, Amazon, Sorceress and more. Tales of Xilla Developer: Namco Tales Studio Explore: Tales of Wiki Tales of Xillia is the next installment in the immensely successful JRPG series, Tales of. This time, Tales of Xillia utilizes the Dual Raid Linear Motion Battle System, with characters able to freely chain regular attacks and Artes together. The game features two main characters, the male Jude and the female Milla. Tearaway Developer: Media Molecule Explore: Tearaway Wiki This charming adventure video game is developed by the creators of LittleBigPlanet, and revolves around the use of various PSVita features, including the camera, touch screen, and more. Guide the hero, Iota, through various worlds to deliver a very important letter! Ascend: New Gods Developer: Signal Studios Explore: Ascend: New Gods Wiki This Xbox Live Arcade game tells of a prophecy that predicts that after the Titans of the world lose power, only one of the three gods wil rule. The player is a member of the Caos, a race of warriors whose duty is to serve one of the three gods, and through their efforts help propel their god as the one true god of the world. Poll Which of these games are you most excited to play? The Elder Scrolls Online God of War; Ascension Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate Fire Emblem: Awakening Soul Sacrifice Dragon's Crown Tearaway Tales of Xilla Ascend: New Gods __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts